


Doodle for Two

by orphan_account



Series: Ridiculously Content Crab and Dog AU [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, I attempted. I can't say it amounted to anything.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:45:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He bursts into her room covered in paint and chalk.<br/>She runs (to investigate, to piss him off).<br/>He chases.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doodle for Two

**Author's Note:**

> I like to take liberties with things and just disregard other things ahahahaha (more like I'm too lazy to look things up so I just wing it and make shit up)  
> I'm not a very good writer, but I like to try sometimes. So I'm really sorry that the characterization is probably all wrong and weird argh. I think my weirdly almost formal kind of writing is due to all the essays that I have to write in school :( I'm not a very good creative writer.

Knocking is a foreign concept to trolls apparently, and Jade rolls her eyes for the umpteenth time as Karkat barrels into her room. Last time it was because the Mayor was freaking out over his rearranging some things in Can Town, the time before that was because of something else and the Mayor was _still_ freaking out, and the instance before _THAT_ was all because he said he just needed to look at her for a second.

 _Oh_ , this time he's covered in paint and chalk, fantastic. She would voice her irritation over _that_ (it's fun to get a rise out of him normally) but a rainbow of colors smudged right across his jawline keeps her in check. It's a shitty three-colored kind of rainbow, but she finds herself liking it all the same and it really defines his jawline in a way that's leagues past obscene. Luckily for her, Karkat opens his mouth no doubt to start on another tirade about what-the-fuck-ever so she quickly derails him from that train of thought (herself from an entirely different train and station entirely).

"What's the matter with you this time, nubcakes? Have you finally realized you can't resist my awesome canine charms?" she smirks and gives him a cheeky wink.

Jade barely contains her delight at the little wheezing noise that emanates from Karkat's mouth, still open in mid-word. He recovers quickly, to her near-dismay.

"What!? Don't be simpleton, Harley. I'm taking a much needed break from my rigorous duty of helping the Mayor with Can Town."

 "Right, because running a town, made out of tin cans, with absolutely no real inhabitants and therefore no social or economic issues to consider, is totally a hard job."

" _EXCUSE YOU_ —"

Karkat launches off on a long-winded rant about the importance of immersion and how shadowing the Dersite will give him much needed experience in leading and organizing the new society the trolls and humans hope to create in the future and wow he hasn't even stopped to breathe yet.

"Why are you covered in paint?" she blurts out. Rather successfully, she halts his verbal discharge. A yellow-eyed glare is provided as a precursory answer.

"I'm in charge of the absolute beauti-fucking-cation of the entirety of Can Town, _excuse me_ for being a little paint splattered. And it's paint _and_ chalk you unperceptive canine-brained asslord," he snaps, rubbing absently at the line of colors along his jaw leaving a new streak of bright green. 

Pointedly, she ignores that little gesture, her face warming. Jade says, rising from her chair and abandoning her work, "Gosh Karkat, I'd love to see what you've beautified. I simply can't imagine the depth and character you've added to the quaint Can Town with your…creative talents." A toothy grin stretches across her face.   

Karkat meets her comment with another glare. "Absolutely not. You have as much appreciation for art as John has for Alternian Culture or Dave has for the Complexity of Troll Quadrant-Based Relationships. Which is not a fucking lot I'll have you know." The words spill out of his mouth quickly and there is, most definitely, implied capitalization in his haughty tone. At least, more so than usual.

The grin grows greater.

"Try and stop me"

In a flash of green, Jade vanishes from the room only to reappear in the hallway right behind Karkat. "WHAT NO FUCK YOU" echoes down the hall as soon as she sprints away and Karkat gives chase. Her feet barely make a sound but her snorting laughter bounces off the walls and Karkat's clomping clumsy steps add to the sound

"YOU LITTLE STARDUST HOPPING SHIT, HARLEY GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE." She spins around, her pace slowing slightly in a backwards jog, and sticks her tongue out at him. Karkat lets out an embarrassingly loud screech and pumps his legs faster.

Breathless laughter tumbles from her throat as Karkat gains on her and he's grinning back at her. "Catch me if you can slowpoke!" she teases. She spins forwards and puts an extra eight feet between them in several quick long-legged strides.

They race along the winding hallways of the meteor, a complicated interwoven system of branching passages, and Jade retraces some of her steps during her journey to Can Town, implementing her Space powers to disappear and make Karkat nearly run headlong into some of the dead end hallways. Several times he almost catches her, eliciting from her an adrenaline fueled squeal of laughter.

Jade races around a corner, her feet scrabbling against the slippery floor, and she bursts into the Can Town room, collapsing on the floor with a small puff of chalk dust. She's still laughing, breathless, and more than a little flushed when Karkat careens into the room and trips on her legs, resulting in a startled shout and a tangled mess of legs and arms. They lie together, shrieking and shaking with laughter and giggles.

Stomach aching and laughter subsiding, Jade flops over on her back, Karkat mimics the action, to catch her breath and her eyes slip shut. Taking several deep breaths, she turns slowly to glance at Karkat. He's serene.

His eyes are closed and even underneath the huge frumpy sweatshirt of his, she can see the rise and fall of his chest with each deep breath. The constant crease between his eyebrows is smoothed out, and all tension normally present in his face is replaced by a content smile that crinkles the soft skin near his eyes. She resists the urge to reach out a finger and touch his eyelashes. They're longer than she thought and they look soft fanned out against his grey skin. Or had she just never looked close enough? Her attention turns to the tint of red staining his cheeks and ears, contrasting with the paint and grey of his skin. She resists the urge to touch the streak of paint smeared across his jawline (she's totally not thinking about touching the soft skin right under his ear though).

"Show me what you worked on in Can Town, Karkat," she whispers, her chest warm and tight with a strange feeling. She doesn't want to break the moment, but it's almost worth it for the way his eyes open languidly and his gaze slides up to lock with hers. No hint of irritation claws its way back into his expression.

"I'm tired and my legs feel like a blob of undulating sopor slime. You cheated with your stupid woofbeast space power shit, you dumb-dumb," his voice slow and rumbling, but soft and not accusatory. His eyes flutter shut again, and he rolls his hips to settle more comfortably on the floor.

She's overcome with the sudden desire to cuddle into his side and bury her face in the crook of his neck. "S-show me after a nap then?" she croaks.

A low hum is the only response.

His breath eventually evens out and the silence is cut by his soft snoring. She scoots closer to him until their shoulders touch, and she reaches over to gently twine their fingers. Leaning her head back, she glances at Can Town and almost cracks her neck with a hasty double take, a spot of bright green catching her eye. It hurts to stare upside down and she could probably get up and cross the room in four strides, but instead of unwinding her hand from Karkat's, she arches off the floor and cranes her head back farther, brow furrowed in confusion.

The Can Town is small and chalk is everywhere, and Jade is glad she just missed falling onto the can buildings. There's a mural on the side wall, no doubt Dave's work, and she and Karkat are lying on a chalked in checkerboard. The colors brighten the tiny room, but she concentrates only on something just past Can Town.

The only paint in the room, the only explanation for the paint on Karkat's sweater and skin, is displayed along the bottom portion of the back wall. It's so small she's sure she never would have seen it had she walked in any other day. Her eyes widen and her face flushes crimson.

It's hidden, or rather it was supposed to be, behind boxes and unused cans which were upturned, she muses fondly, probably around the time when the Mayor "freaked out" twice and Karkat had burst into her room to tell her as much.

In bright green paint is a tiny doodle, still wet, of a bucktoothed girl with two small dog ears.  
Holding her hand is a small grey boy with orange and yellow chalk dots for horns.

**Author's Note:**

> Ridiculously Content AU in which grimbark was never a thing (hrgng), trolls and humans are together on the meteor (atm at least?? This AU is just sloppy and hastily put together my own benefit) and everything is JUST DANDY.  
> Works will oneshots and won't be chronological at all. Because I'm lazy.  
> (More like I'm super lazy and I haven't caught up on Homestuck since the Tricksters and I just like happy fanfiction in general)
> 
> general summary I'm just lazy.


End file.
